Story of Evil
by mChansy
Summary: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, Re Birthday, Daughter of Green, Prince of Blue, Daughter of Vengeance, and Daughter of White. More detail. More love. More loss. Rated K  due to mild language and death.


I wish I could say it all started when I met him, but it began way before that. The destruction of two lives, mine and my brother's, began thirteen years ago when Mom and Dad split up. Screams of "I hate you!" flooded the house, turning every room into a battle field, until they decided to go their separate ways. I stayed with my mother in the pretty castle while my brother left with my father. That last night together was the hardest of them all. We were so close as kids and we didn't know what we would do without each other. Little did we know that the answer was actually quite simple; deal with it, because our parents really didn't care.

I grew up the same way my mother did and the same way my brother was supposed to. I got everything I wanted when I wanted it and as long as I stuck to that philosophy, nothing could go wrong.

I was eleven years old when my brother and I reunited. My father had passed away and Len needed a job, so he worked as one of my many servants. I went easy on him, him being my brother an all, but he didn't get too many privileges. The only difference between him and my other servants was that we slept in the same room and he was very close to me. It felt great to be so near my beloved brother again.

I was thirteen years old when my mother left me. Damn kitchen fire got her too soon. Six servants were ordered to their deaths that day, for they were the ones who started the fire that killed the Queen of Yellow, leaving me, her daughter, to rule the country.

Many people know of my story beyond that point. They understand that I was corrupt, fell in love with a majestic prince, killed his real fiancé, and allowed my brother to die in my place, but there is so much more to my tale.

Grief is a bitch. It was easy to leave my father. The only thing I could ever remember about him was that he hated my mother and then took my brother away from me. When I try to remember his face, I see it as it was; old and filled with anger and hatred. My mother's death was harder to get over. It was difficult to wake up every morning and not see my mother's face smiling at me. She was much happier after my father left us.

I mostly stayed in the castle and ordered servants around; it made me feel better. It made me feel like my mother. I was afraid that if I didn't do what I did, my servants would forget how to work hard, and I would forget how to work them and how my mother did. When I wasn't being the Bitch of Yellow, I talked with Len, my beloved brother. I could tell he didn't like how I was acting, but he was also happy to be with me. We would talk for hours on my bed, creating stories about my horse, Josephine, and me.

I guess the more interesting story began when that strange young man came to visit me…

"Please, princess," the man begged. "My fiancé and I have no food! Your servants were ordered to slaughter our cattle and now we have nothing." I stared at him.

"You don't have nothing," I told him gently. "You have your fine house, your lady, and the clothes on the body. Do not come to me with lies." The man's eyes blazed.

"We are starving and you won't even give us food? What kind of princess are you?" Now it was my turn to be angry. I was an amazing princess. He had no right to question my authority. I turned towards one of my guards.

"I want this man removed," I snapped. The guard nodded immediately and silently took that nuisance away. At the time, I didn't realize that that was the beginning of my end.

Len told me that I should tell the man's fiancé that he was dead. I agreed and we began our short journey to the lady's house. She answered the door on the first ring.

The Daughter of Vengeance [though, I did not know her as that at the time] was tall and beautiful with long hair that passed her shoulders. She wore a pretty, but worn out, outfit and held and look in her eyes that frightened me. I didn't know what it was at the time.

"My name is Kagamine Len," my brother began politely, "and this is Kagamine Rin, the princess and sole ruler of the Kingdom of Yellow." He smiled at the girl. "And you are…?"

The lady, who's eyes held nothing but shock that my brother and I were at her home, curtsied and said, "My name is Meiko." She stopped at that, waiting for Len to make the announcement that we had come all this way to make.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your fiancé is dead." Meiko stared at us and I guess the satisfaction in my eyes gave away the whole story because instead of thanking us for telling the news instead of letting her worry about the man, she slammed the door. I heard her crying on the other side.

I turned to Len. "That went well." I searched his face for laughter, but didn't find any. He just shook his head and began to lead me home.

We passed two very interesting people in the kingdom that day. One was a tall young man with dark blue hair that fell over his mystifying eyes. His face was filled with a smile. I recognized him as Kaito, the Prince of Blue. Until that day, I hadn't realized how amazing he truly looked.

The other was the young girl attached to him. She had long, green hair and eyes that shined like pearls. I knew at once that this woman was Hatsune Miku, the Daughter of Green. Like me, she was a princess of a small kingdom, only she still had her mother with her.

I glanced at my brother, curious to see if he noticed the couple. He was staring at them too, and I hoped that he understood that the Prince of Blue should be with me, not the Daughter of Green.

It was my next decision that was the last straw. I told Len what I wanted the next day at breakfast.

"Len, my beloved brother, I want you to lead the army and kill every girl with green hair like Hatsune Miku's."

Len dropped bowl he had been drying, allowing it to shatter and stared at me. His eyes held an emotion that I had not seen in him before. He swallowed. "This is what you want, princess?" I nodded, very sure of my request. He bowed his head. "Then your wish is my command."

If I had noticed the way tears had formed in his eyes or the way his voice was forced, perhaps I would have changed my mind. If I had noticed that the emotion in his eyes was love, perhaps I would have kept my thoughts to myself, and none of this would have happened.

A month later, my brother came back from the war. He told me the news that I had been waiting to hear, that Hatsune Miku was dead and the Prince of Blue was mine for the taking.

I had my servants send the marriage proposal at once, but Kaito rejected it. The next day, all of my servants, except for my brother, disappeared, and I knew something big was about to happen.

I looked out my window that night to find my army surrounding the castle. Leading it was Meiko, who I now realized was the Daughter of Vengeance. The look in her eyes I now recognized as hatred, and it was reflected in Kaito's. I held back a cry. The Prince of Blue, the man I loved, was going to help my army destroy me.

Kagamine Rin, the Princess of Yellow and the Queen of Evil was sentenced to murder at three o'clock the next day. The townspeople cheered as she took her last breath and said her last words:

"Oh look, it's tea time."

A figure was noticed in the crowd that day. A young teen [though the gender was not specified] wearing a servant's clothing. The "servant" had light yellow hair and icy blue eyes that were filled with tears of guilt and regret. The sight of this "servant" was noted by Meiko, the Daughter of Vengeance, and Kaito, the Prince of Blue. While Kaito assured his new fiancé that the figure was probably Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother and one of her loyal servants, Meiko swore it was Rin and that they had killed the wrong person.

Only time will tell.


End file.
